


Upon Death Peak

by occultdeck



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, Necrophilia, anyone else kiss dead bodies in this joint!!!!!!!!!?, it's a joke. magus does that. in this fic., mute character, you're welcome.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: Magus says his goodbyes to Crono after he faces death.





	Upon Death Peak

A massive swirl of colors surrounded the trio. Hues they had never seen in combination dizzied the party, their collective tunnel vision focused completely on the timeless enemy in front of them. It was like a dream. They were finally here- being in front of Lavos was the longest anticipated event for the lot of them, but they had stood no chance. Despite all attempts of constant healing and revivals, it was futile. There was no way they were to survive. Crono, Marle, and Magus fought valiantly. Magus looked to Crono, who, as usual, communicated not with words but through his fierceness in battle. He wasn’t ready to give up, but it was obvious without being said. He had been covered in abrasions, clearly pained.

 

It wasn’t long for them. Magus knew his long awaited chance was approaching, but at the cost of his new allies’ lives. He knew they wouldn’t last. Even though he would never admit that he had become fond of them, Crono’s usual glance, nod, and confident smile gesture to make sure he was holding up gave him a special feeling of camaraderie he hadn’t previously known. Perhaps it was that and something else.

 

Lavos began casting, and the party shared a glance. It was the last look they exchanged with Crono. 

 

\--

 

It had been too long without their leader. Magus, already alienated in the group, felt more at a loss, more tightly wound. 

 

Through dead end after glimmer of hope after yet another dead end, the Time Egg gave them a light to hold on to, even as they approached Death Peak in utter darkness. Albeit the awkward silence and solemness of it all, they pressed on, with Crono’s likeness slung over Magus’s shoulder, flopping limply with each step. It was ironic. Painfully ironic.

 

Marle could not keep her gaze upwards although she did make several genuine efforts. Lucca continuously looked down, trying to look as if she was lost in thought, fidgeting with her various gadgets.

 

Marle sighed. “Do you think…” she asked, her eyes without light, “do you think this will really work?” 

 

Overwhelming silence.

 

Lucca didn’t look up. “It’s extremely unlikely, but it’s worth a shot.” 

 

Silence again.

 

“I guess.”

 

Magus concurred with a grunt. Carrying this doll wasn’t physically taxing, per se, but it hurt somewhere deeper. The tree finally came into vision, sunlight streaming through its branches into the otherwise dark cave. 

 

Marle looked up. “Oh, this is… the landmark the Guru told us about.”

Lucca remained distant but nodded.

 

Marle stepped closer to the tree to begin her spell. The egg in her hands emanated a gentle glow and her hair floated above her, as if being gently strung.

 

“You who fear the night and stand against the darkness… Please, give us your strength!”

 

Lucca focused her thoughts on Crono and called out to him. The pendant began to sparkle blindingly bright, blue and white. The egg ascended out of Marle’s grasp and shattered into the air.

 

Magus remained still, staying far behind them with the doll.

 

Marle fell to her knees. “I knew… I knew it wouldn’t work, the whole time, but I…” Her eyes filled with tears, then covered them with her hands. Lucca looked down, she had hoped for the best as well, even though it truly would have been...unscientific. An unscientific miracle. Crono wasn’t a god, he was simply a human being, when it came down to it. Even if he supposedly had an important destiny, and led all of them… he was human. He could still die.

 

And… he did.

 

Lucca felt a prickle at the corner of her eye, but was silent. The light from the egg slowly faded and the darkness of Death Peak returned. Marle continued to call out to Crono with endless tears dropping to the ground.

 

A crescent of darkness eclipsed the sky above them, and they were taken back to the haze of colors. There was a single frame in front of them, frozen. 

Lucca’s expression shot up. “We’re… here… we’re here, back where we were…” 

 

Crono was collapsed, but it was as good as an opportunity as any. 

 

“Magus, quick, the doll!” Marle yelled out to him. 

 

Magus clicked his tongue and tossed the doll on the ground. He slung the real Crono over his shoulder, with his hand on the young man’s shoulderblade, Crono’s flesh was uncharacteristically cold.

 

The time freeze concluded in a dizzying transition back to their present. Magus crouched down and slowly lowered Crono’s body to prop him up on the tree. Crono failed to hold himself up.

 

They waited.

 

Crono’s lips were a pale blue, and he wasn’t breathing.

 

The silence continued, and the darkness faded as quickly as it had come. 

Marle cried out again. “Why did it toy with us? We...have him… he should be here...he should...fighting with us…guiding us..” The princess sniffled. Her tear streaked face was full of pain.

 

Time is short. This may be the last time I see the boy, Magus thought to himself.

 

“I need to be alone with Crono for a moment. Will you allow me that?”

 

Marle glared up at him from the ground. 

 

“Don’t act like you’re above us! You never knew Crono like I did... or Lucca! Have you considered the pain we’re in? All of us want to be alone with him! All of us want him to be here!”

 

The pale man looked at Crono’s slumped body, his slightly parted full lips, then at Marle and Lucca’s downcast faces.

 

This was the worst possible outcome.

 

Lucca put a hand on Marle’s shoulder. “While it’s true that we’ve known Crono for longer than you, I can’t deny that you made a connection with him.” She paused. “You fought with us. I’m not completely certain that I can trust you, but I know he did.” Lucca pushed up her glasses and nodded at Marle. “Let’s go. We should respect his last moment with him.”

 

She extended her hand to the downcast princess, and she tailed closely behind as they departed from the area.

 

Magus watched them leave, making sure they were completely out of sight. He crouched down to look at Crono’s corpse. His dark cape pooled onto the ground next to them while he peeled off his gloves.

 

“You’ve really done it now, haven’t you.” He felt the uneven end of his vibrant hair. “Leaving me alone like this…” Magus smiled.

 

“It’s a shame. Really, truly a shame…” Magus’s wicked smile didn’t fade as he caressed Crono’s face, flicking his bottom lip slightly open with his sharp thumbnail.

 

Ever so slowly, he moved his other clawed hand up his ripped teal tunic to feel his toned body. He pressed his lips to the unresponding young man, grabbing at his hips while he ripped off his pants and shoes.

 

His body was still beautiful, even in death. Especially in death.

 

He would never tell him that.

 

In any case, it was time. Magus would take his sweet time fucking their deceased hero.

 

He spat into his hand, the way Crono so often did (one of his many boyish charms), and slowly pushed his first digit inside Crono. He was still wonderfully tight. It wasn’t ideal, but he could make do with what he had. It wasn’t as if he would know.. or even feel it.  Even so, this was the last time they had together.

 

Magus slid in his middle finger wordlessly, reminiscing. Crono wouldn’t say that he was in pain, he would merely wince, and that was enough for Magus to understand. He wouldn’t admit that he had a soft spot for Crono, no, it wasn’t that… he needed special attention from time to time, is all. His lack of words made his expressions and gestures all the more imperative to pay attention to, and Magus had an eye for detail.

 

In the room lit only by candles, Crono squeezed his hand, smiling up at him earnestly. Magus darted his eyes away from his expression, calling him a foolish boy. Crono locked their fingers together and relaxed, allowing him to continue…

 

Magus sighed at himself for getting caught up in old memories… what a sentimental fool he had become. He curled his fingers and stretched them - it would have been much more painful for Crono, had he known what was happening to him… but Magus had little time, lest he arouse suspicion.

 

Magus breathed in as his dick made contact with the cold air. It was undignified, but Crono looked so enticing, his lips parted as if he were taking a peaceful slumber. He accepted all of Magus’s harsh touches. He pushed himself inside Crono. Somehow, he was warm inside, and the tightness was so familiar. 

 

He groaned deeply, thrusting slowly, not yet creating a rhythm. Yes, he would take his time that had been taken from him. He kept himself steady, gripping Crono’s taut thighs. He pushed back inside him mercilessly over and over… Crono would be crying in great joy, had he been here, Magus thought to himself.

  
  
  


Still, Magus was unrelenting. He panted animalistically as he felt his stomach tense. He was to come inside Crono, all over his face, and… needless to say, he would be a sight to see, had anyone happened to stumble upon him.

 

Thinking about Crono’s face streaked with his cum sent him over the edge. How wicked it was… his expression so peaceful, yet being coated by substance such as that...it was too much. Magus pumped himself over and over, ensuring every last drop would be inside Crono. He pulled out slowly, taking in the sight that he had created. Not yet catching his breath, Magus kissed unresponsive lips fervently. He sighed deeply. He could definitely stand to go for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have anything to say for myself HAHAHA. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
